There is a present need to resolve an ammunition stowage problem within the RG-31 Mine Resistant, Ambush Protected (MRAP) vehicle and like scenarios. Stowage of ammunition within the ammunition's shipping and storage containers is extremely limited. MRAPs have a small stowage frame that is significantly undersized for the quantity of ammunition the war fighter requires. As such, soldiers have resorted to a variety of improvised methods for securing additional ammunition within the vehicle. These methods have unfortunately proven to cause safety issues where soldiers have sustained injury as a result of vehicle roll-over or explosive shock from hitting IEDs. Solutions are needed that could allow soldiers to easily and quickly secure ammunition containers safely within the available interior free space. The solution must be safe, adaptable to not just the RG-31, but all MRAPs, accommodate a broad range of container sizes, and be easily attached within the vehicle by personnel in the more forward echelons. Ideally, the solution should allow modularity to add restraint to individual containers.